Une vie à reconstruire
by Remilia29
Summary: [Ficlet] Bloqué par le passé, Mista se retrouve pris dans un engrenage dont il ne parvient pas à se défaire, le vide dans son cœur le tirant constamment en arrière.


**Bonjour !**

 **Voici un court texte centré sur Mista, en espérant qu'il vous plaise :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le temps passe, encore et encore, sans rien qui ne puisse l'arrêter. Il est un ennemi redoutable, non palpable, un ennemi invisible que nul ne peut atteindre. Sur le cadran, les aiguilles continuent leur course avec frénésie. Elles ne s'arrêtent jamais, emportées dans leur élan, elles sont reines. Le temps emporte les gens, il les balaie, mais les souvenirs demeurent. Profondément gravés dans le cortex, ils sont fidèles. Les souvenirs sont présents mais les personnes, quant à elles, ont disparu emportées dans l'écoulement des secondes et des minutes.

Mista tournait en rond, encore et encore. Il tournait sans réfléchir, faisant des tours infinis dans l'immense pièce qui lui servait de chambre. Ses pas claquèrent au sol en rythme avec la trotteuse, créant une atmosphère de tension et de nervosité. Il n'était pas serein, quelque chose lui serrant la poitrine, l'étouffant presque. Il accéléra, ses mouvements se faisant de plus en plus nerveux. Que pouvait-il faire de mieux de toute manière, seul dans cette pièce il n'avait pas d'autre alternative.

Cette solitude, Mista la supportait de moins en moins. Bien sûr, Giorno était présent lorsqu'il avait besoin, mais cela ne représentait qu'un infime instant de la journée, ses occupations en tant que boss lui prenant beaucoup de temps. Il en était de même pour Trish, ses projets personnels prenant le dessus sur tout le reste.

Elle était désormais loin cette époque où son quotidien était bercé par les cris de Narancia, les crises de nerfs de Fugo, ou encore les remarques d'Abbacchio. Il repensa à tous ces instants qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, avec un sujet plus ou moins délicat en guise de conversation générale. Et parmi eux, il y avait Buccellati les écoutant toujours en silence, n'intervenant que lorsque la situation commençait à dégénérer. Cet homme qui les avait tous recueilli sans se poser de questions. Il n'avait pas hésité un seul instant à leur accorder toute sa confiance. Mista lui en était d'ailleurs extrêmement reconnaissant, cet homme lui avait sauvé la vie, lui avait redonné un avenir et pour cela, il l'aurait suivi à n'importe quel prix.

Mista se mit à sourire amèrement. Ce grand vide dans son existence commençait à lui peser à la fois sur la conscience mais aussi sur le cœur. Ce vide, il n'arrivait pas à le combler, ressassant toujours le passé avec amertume.

Injuste, la vie était injuste. Eux qui avaient pourtant tout pour réussir, une place de lieutenant, une fortune qui les attendait les bras grands ouverts. L'Italien en venait à se demander si le bonheur n'avait pas un prix, si pour l'atteindre un sacrifice était inévitable. Ce bonheur auquel il croyait, cette gloire qu'il espérait tant, ce malheur déguisé lui avait arraché toutes les personnes qui lui était cher.

Dans son élan, il se stoppa devant la fenêtre et contempla le ciel. Ses larmes glissèrent sur ses joues. Combien de fois avait-il pleuré dans sa vie ? Tellement peu qu'il ne se souvenait même pas de la dernière fois où ça lui était arrivé.

Ses yeux rivés sur le ciel étaient pleins d'interrogations. Pouvaient-ils le voir de là-haut ? Est-ce qu'ils étaient enfin en paix ? Nul ne pouvait le savoir, pas même lui qui les avait pourtant côtoyé chaque jour.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Un jour ils se reverront, il en avait la certitude. Mais en attendant, il avait comme objectif de mener à bien son rôle, de soutenir Giorno, de défendre cette cause pour laquelle tout le monde s'était battu. Ainsi, il les saurait heureux de là où ils sont et Mista savait qu'il pouvait compter sur eux pour le soutenir et le guider, pour toujours.

* * *

 **Je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'avait ressenti Mista après la lutte contre le boss, c'est ce qui m'a amené à écrire ce texte.**

 **En tout cas, merci beaucoup d'avoir lu !**


End file.
